1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to shipping containers, and, more particularly, to a container formed of a unitary blank of boxboard having an internal support for the article to be shipped and an end construction for securing the article from contact with objects outside the package.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In order to protect fragile objects, such as electric light bulbs, cardboard cartons housing each such object are used to protect each object individually from impact with the larger carton within which several such packaged objects are packed or impact with other objects during shipping and handling of the object. One prior art approach to packaging such objects is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,337,033 issued Aug. 22, 1967 to R. A. Cote. The Cote patent describes a four-sided carton in which a pair of platform panels are cut to form a support for the base of a lamp and an end structure including a pair of panels called automatic panels and a pair of bulb engaging panels is used to close the carton. The Cote carton is described as being constructed such that when the automatic panels engage the outer end surface of the bulb, the bulb engaging panels are drawn into contact with the bulb to prevent movement of the lamp to a position flush with the end of the carton walls. The construction of the Cote carton allowed the lamp bulb to move beyond the end of the carton under certain conditions and impact with the container or other surface outside the carton. Construction of the Cote carton also makes it sensitive to humidity conditions for performance in folding to engage and support the lamp bulb and base. Therefore, a need exists for a more secure carton for fragile objects which does not add significantly to the quantity of packaging required.